Shinobi Baru
by GaramMerica
Summary: Ceritanya anggap aja naruto dari 'dunia nyata' yang kelempar ke 'dunia gaje' dan gak bisa pulang lagi. Jadi untuk bertahan hidup dia harus belajar jadi ninja. Nah, gimana itu?


Disclaimer: Naruto punya yang ngerasa *diseret satpol PP*. Paaak! Ampun! Iya-iya, Naruto punya Mr. Masashi Kishimoto!

Rated: T ajalah. ya gak? ya gak? *dilempar panci.

Warning: pasti OOC, pasti gaje, pasti abal, pasti jayus, yg pasti-pasti ajalaah~

Summary: ceritanya anggap aja naruto dari 'dunia nyata' yang kelempar ke 'dunia gaje' dan gak bisa pulang lagi. Jadi untuk bertahan hidup dia harus belajar jadi ninja. Nah, gimana itu?

Ini fic pertama ane di genre humor. Jd mhon d maklumi klo udh jelek ga nyambung pula. Nah, enjoy!

* * *

**Shinobi Baru**

... *sound effect gak jelas.

Jadi sesuai summary di atas, kita langsung saja.

"_Bilang aja author males nulis!"_

Heh! Siapa itu yang bilang! *death glare.

* * *

"Haaagh! Haaaaargggh! Grraaaaghh! Graaauunggg! Auuuung! Ckiitttt!—oke, yang satu itu gak usah," terdengar rauman kucing mau beranak. *di rasengan Naruto—eit, berhubung di sini Naruto belon bisa make ninjutsu jadi gak kena.

"Haaaahhh! Yang namanya cakra itu apa, sih!" seru Naruto depresi sambil menjambak-jambak rambutnya.

"Kau ini manusia bodoh atau apa! Sudah berkali-kali kubilang, 'kan? Cakra itu blablablabla yang bleblebleble lalu bloblobloblo," jelas guru Iruka sambil memukul kepala Naruto berkali-kali pakai alat pemukul kepala (memang ada?).

"Terus cara pakainya gimana? Latihan _menyamar no jutsu _itu biar apa?" Naruto nyolot. Maaf, Author lupa nama jurusnya.

"Ya untuk menyamar! Itu penting untuk mengelabui musuh tahu!"

"Idih! Ndusun bener! Jaman sekarang tuh udah banyak peralatan menyamar yang dijual dimana-mana. Tinggal dipake. Gak perlu nyilang-nyilangin tangan gak jelas kayak gini."

"Jangan berkhayal, Naruto! Tidak ada yang seperti itu di sini! DI DUNIA INI!" Iruka mukul lagi. Aduh, bisa benjol tuh anak. Kalo benjol gak cakep lagi, deh... _No! _

"DI DUNIAKU ADA! Aaaah! _Sensei_ daritadi mukul kepala mulu!" bantah Naruto berurai air mata nista sambil memegangi kepalanya lalu merebut kipas dari tangan Iruka dan mulai memukul-mukul kepala gurunya itu. Ck..ck..

Oke, itu baru satu cuplikan derita seorang Naruto Namimaki. Kita lanjut ke derita selanjutnya.

* * *

"Sensei... Sensei ini orang dewasa macam apa, sih? anak di bawah umur, kok udah di kasih senjata tajam? Ini, 'kan melanggar undang-undang per-anakan (?)," gerutu Naruto sambil memegangi kunai dengan bergetar.

"Jangan banyak cincong kau, Naruto! Sudah lempar saja ke sasaran! Ada sepuluh kunai yang menunggu, tuh!" amuk Iruka lagi.

Naruto menoleh ke boneka sasaran lalu menelan ludah. Ini kalo salah lempar gimana? Kalo kena orang gak papa asal jangan jadi senjata makan tuaaaaan, aja. Dasar guru nista! *itu bukan author lho yang bilaaang. Tapi Naruto.

Setelah mempersiapkan hati, jiwa, perut, raga dan melakukan beberapa pemanasan seperti lari keliling pohon, lompat monyet, senam ringsek dan perenggangan otak, akhirnya Naruto melempar kunai itu dengan segenap kepasrahannya.

Syaaat...syuuut...jleb... duarr!

Naruto membuka mata. Tertancap di titik tengah sasaran itu sebuah kunai miliknya. Naruto melompat-lompat kegirangan gaje, berpelukan gaje, bagiin angpao gaje, dan lari keliling lagi dengan gaje.

Tapi kemana sisanya?

"Na...rU...TO!" geram Iruka.

Naruto berhenti melakukan senam gaje dan menoleh ke _sensei_nya itu_. Apa? Apa? Mau ngasih selamat, nih? _Pikir Naruto girang.

Ia tersedak angin begitu melihat pemandangan di depannya.

Akamaru yang baru melompat tertahan di sudut pohon dengan pose _sangat-tidak-anjing_ karena menghindari kunai terbang Naruto, rambut belakang Iruka-_sensei_ terpotong jadi gak kayak buntut kuda lagi, Buku Icha-Icha Kakashi-_sensei_ yang lagi dibaca Sasuke kebelah jadi dua, kugutsu Kankurou yang habis dipasang benang baru langsung putus saat Kankurou baru mengibarkan pom-pom dengan gembira, dan ingat bunyi 'duarr' tadi? Naruto berhasil mengenai poster buronan yang dipajang di pohon dekat situ _yang ternyata adalah_ bom kertas yang disamarkan.

Bagus sekali hasil kerjamu, nak. Ckckck, saya sebagai Author bangga padamu.

Kali ini Iruka mencak-mencak buat minta tolong Kakashi gantiin dia. Kakashi, sih _it's okay _aja. Dia memutuskan akan mengajarkan Naruto Rasengan agar bisa melindungi diri dari panasnya musim panas. Tahu, 'kan kenapa? Karena Rasengan adalah angin yang berputar-putar. Padahal Kakashi juga gak bisa. Tapi berhubung ini fic jadi anggap saja bisa.

Dan komentar anak _innocent _ini adalah:

"Wah, jurus nyamar aja gak bisa mau langsung belajar ilmu gaib gituan. Itu pasti trik, 'kan? Mana mungkin angin bisa ngumpul di atas tangan gitu. Iiih, _sensei_ pake dukun, ya saking gak bisa beli AC buat musim panas? Kalau saya mah pakai kipas angin, sensei. Gak bikin _global warming_. Murah lagi. Adeeem."

Heh, Nar. Lo tuh sales atau apa?

Akhirnya Kakashi memutuskan untuk mengajari Naruto ilmu napak di pohon.

Dan komentarnya adalah:

"Ya ampun sensei! Jurus yang itu emang keren, tapi napak di pohon gitu buat apa? Kayak cicak aja. Kodrat manusia 'kan napak tanah, ubin, _paving blok_ dan sejenisnya. Pohon gak masuk itungan kali sensei, kecuali udah diubah jadi lantai. Maaf, sensei. Saya hanya ingin hidup sebagaimana 'manusia' hidup."

Waaah. Anak saya makin pinter aja. Ayo kita tes lagi!

* * *

Sekarang Kakashi mengajari Naruto ilmu berjalan di air.

"Wuuuh! Bravo, _sensei_! Keren banget! Kayak biksu aja (gak bermaksud menyinggung justru memuji). Aku sebenarnya mau banget belajar ilmu itu, _sensei. _Tapi setelah saya pikir-pikir lagi, kalau misalnya saya lagi jalan di air terus cakra saya abis gimana? Bisa berabe. Jadi sepertinya saya akan memilih menggunakan perahu karet atau _boat_, _sensei. _Menghemat waktu dan tenaga pula. Hmh~ teknologi adalah penemuan yang menakjubkan."

Baiklah. Kali ini Kakashi akan mengajarkan jurus seksi.

Dan komentar Naruto adalah...

"STOP! STOP! Cukup! Gak usah komentar apa-apa lagi! Oi, Author nista! Gak tahu apa orang capek? Apa-apa di komentarin, apa-apa dikomentari. Lo aja dewek yang yang ngelatih sana! Gua berhenti dari fic ini!" protes Kakashi sambil membanting lencana keanggotaan Fic Anggur Ritsu-Ken—maaf, Ancur maksud saya.

Aaaaah~ Kakashi-_sama_! Padahal, 'kan Naruto udah mau bilang oke. Ya sudahlah. Kau sudah ubanan begitu mungkin memang waktunya pensiun *dimangekyou Kakashi.

Dan akhirnya Naruto memegang prinsip 'akal sehat' dimana realita di dunianya dijunjung tinggi sehingga dia hidup dengan santai-santai aja di Konohagakure dan menemukan gadis pujaan hati yang galak, Sakura Haruno.

Karena cintanya bertepuk sebelah badan, jadi Naruto dan Sakura hidup _tidak _bahagia selama-lamanya.

Fin-

* * *

Naruto: Heh! Author kurang ajar! Kenapa di tulis selama-lamanya? 'kan siapa tahu masih ada peluang!

Author: suka-suka ane dong. Ini 'kan fic ane. Kenapa? Gak suka?

Naruto: Iya! Gak suka!

Author: Gak seneng?

Naruto: Iya! Gak seneng!

Author: Ya udah, kalo gitu gak lepas lencana kayak Kakashi-_sensei _aja!

Naruto: Oke! Gua gak lepas nih lencana! Eh, tunggu. Woi! Lo maenin gua, ya!

Author: Nah, readers sekalian, saya tahu anda masih punya banyak kegiatan, jadi silakan nikmati kopi anda dan lanjutkan kegiatan anda setelah me-review fic ini jika berkenan daripada terus mendengarkan perdebatan saya. Segala kritik nan saran sangat diterima. Terima kasih banyak udah baca! XD


End file.
